Total Drama Inferno Island
by Space Zodiac
Summary: Chris McLean is back at again with another season of Total Drama. However this time, it's an actual island! Bad news, it's a volcanic island. Watch as 15 teenagers battle it out to win 100,000! (SYOC CLOSED) 14/15 REMAIN
1. Applications!

The camera starts rolling on a sandy beach. The sand was a soft beige and behind the scene, there are luscious palm trees and shrubs. Flowers of blue, pink, yellow and orange sprout from in between the shrubs. In the distance, a huge mountain can be seen. The camera slowly starts turning until it faces the baby blue sky and the clear, slightly tinted blue water. A slightly tanned, middle-aged man is lounging on a pool floatie, wearing a pink and navy unbuttoned, Hawaiian shirt. He had green cargo shorts on as well as sunglasses. As the camera focuses, his features become more prominent. He has slight stubble around his face and his black hair is sleeked back, in a windswept style. He quickly turned to face the camera and smiled while lifting up his glasses.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from a small island in the state of Hawaii," he began. "I'm your host Chris Mclean, bringing you the news of season seven of Total Drama. Here's the deal. 15 ca-"

Suddenly, Chris then got a phone call. "Hello? Huh?! What do you mean we have no applicants! Well, what do you expect me to do about it?! Oh..."

Chris quickly turned back to the camera. "Well, there seems to be a change of plans, we are hoping for 15 talented teenagers to blow us all away for the chance to win, 100,000 dollars! In the mean time, Chef Hatchet and myself will be here on this island... Rela- preparING IT! Send in your audition tapes! You can edit that out, right?"

The camera tilts up and down before turning off.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've decided to start up a new SYOC story and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I'd like to start off by saying this season will be a lot more organized than the last. I intend to have set challenges, set eliminations and set titles. I'll be accepting seven male OCs and seven female OCs and one extra OC of one of the genders creating a 15 member cast.**

* * *

 **For this Fanfic, I would like to write long chapters focussing on dialogue, strategy and relationships as well as challenges. I hope to make everyone's OCs come to life. The layout will be as follows;**

 **-Answering Reviews**

 **-Introduction and Recap**

 **-Audition Tape**

 **-Episode**

 **-Votes**

 **-Reason for elimination**

 **-Author's Note**

 **-Questions based off the episode**

* * *

 **Finally, some rules based on the OCs.**

 **1\. I would like you to fill out every single piece of the application. I will not accept any that aren't filled out completely.**

 **2\. Under no circumstances am I accepting applications in the review.**

 **3\. The application will be in my profile as well as in the review section.**

 **4\. Please make your character interesting and have fun making them!**

 **5\. Do not give a character which is either perfect or the exact same as an old contestant. "Joe Heron The Germaphobe" or "Zoe Liner The New Heather"**

 **6\. There will be a 2 person limit on how many OCs you can send in.**

 **7\. I will not be reserving spots. The only exception is if you were on my previous story.**

 **8\. Leave at the bottom if the application your favourite colour to make sure you read the rules.**

 **9\. Review or Pm me once every one or two chapters. I'd prefer knowing someone who actually enjoys the fic wine rather than someone who just entered but doesn't read the chapters**

 **10\. Please, send me the application under Total Drama Inferno Island : (Full Name) ~ (Sterotype). If I already have a conversation with you please just make a new one. This will allow me to check all the characters easily without delay.**

* * *

 **Finally, I'd like to thank the creator of this application form, Senshi Queen. The application is from her story, Padparadscha Academy which is also a SYOC fic. She is currently looking for 15 or so more OCs for her fic and she'd be delighted if you went to check her out. Here's what she told me;**

 _"Yes, you can certainly use my form on your SYOC story. Plus, getting the last fifteen OCs would be nice._

What I need for my OCs:  
\- More black OCs. I only have four so far (two boys and two girls).  
\- Female OCs that have first names starting with the letter D to H. For the girls, Claudia and Ivy have a huge space between them.  
\- More OCs that have first names staring with N to Z. So far, I have 22 OCs that have names starting with A to M.  
\- More OCs that have last names starting with N to Z. There are more OCs that have last names starting with A to M than ones that don't.

Besides that, thank you for spreading the word about Padparadscha Academy and for helping get more students for this fanfic series."

* * *

 **Now, to move on to what you all have been waiting for. The application.**

~ BASIC ~

Name:

Stereotype:

Gender:

 _Age: (Between 16-18)_

Sexuality:

Hometown: Where does s/he live?

Backstory: Please give me a quick overview of what happened in his/her life prior to auditioning.

~ APPEARANCE ~

Ethnicity: What is his/her ethnicity?

Skin Tone: Does s/he have pale, light, tan, medium, dark, or ebony skin?

Body Type: Is s/he muscular, fat, thin, curvy, average, or other types I can't think of?

Height: How tall is s/he in feet and inches?

Weight: How much does s/he weigh in pounds?

Hair: What's his/her hair color? What's its length? Does s/he have it in a specific style? Does s/he have s/he hair dyed or is it natural? If s/he does have his/her hair dyed, what's its natural color.

Face: What's his/her eye color and shape? How big is his/her nose? Does s/he have facial hair? Does s/he have freckles? Does s/he wear glasses?

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:

Everyday Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Winter Wear:

~ PERSONALITY ~

Personality: Please give me a description of his/her personality.

Hobbies: What are his/her hobbies? What does s/he do for fun? Is s/he in a school club or sports team?

Likes: Please list a minimum of four things that your OC likes. Why does s/he like them?

Dislikes: Please list a minimum of four things that your OC dislikes. Why does s/he dislike them?

Strengths: Please list a minimum of four strengths. What types of challenges will s/he be good at?

Weaknesses: Please list a minimum of four weaknesses. What type of challenges won't s/he be good at?

Fears: What is/are his/her greatest fear/s?

Want A Relationship: Yes or No. If s/he's in a relationship, please say so.

What To Look For In A Relationship: What does your OC look for in a relationship? If s/he's already in one, please describe it.

Extras: Did I miss something? If I did, please list any extra information on your OC.

 _~ STATS ~_

 _Distribute Scores based on these topics. (Between 0-10)_

 _Athleticism:_

 _Intelligence:_

 _Stealth:_

 _How manipulative are they:_

 _Social Skills:_

 _How easily do they get scared:_

 _How logical are they:_

 _Beauty:_

 _Strategy:_

 _Eating challenges:_

 _Cooking challenges:_

 _Dare for the final three:_

GAME-RELATED ~

Game Plan: Will s/he manipulate? Will s/he get manipulated easily? Does s/he stick with an alliance? Is s/he a lone wolf?

Reason For Entering: Why did s/he join? Is it for the money? To make new friends? The experience? Fame? Anything else that I didn't list here?

Plans With Money: What will s/he be doing with the money if s/he wins?

Audition Video: You can just give me a quick overview of the audition video or write the whole thing. It's your choice.

Do you want me to put your OC's Audition Video on in my fanfic?: Yes / No

* * *

 **Males :**

 **1\. Reserved for SpaceZodiac**

 **2\. Reserved for prestoncampbell2001**

 **3\. Reserved for hyperborea**

 **4\. Reserved for surviveiskey**

 **5\. Reserved for Katastic Writer**

 **6\. Reserved for Ytterbius**

 **7\. Reserved for WhatIsThisHeat**

 **8\. Reserved for Eternos137**

 **Females :**

 **1\. Reserved by SpaceZodiac**

 **2\. Reserved for Annoyingalarmclock**

 **3\. Reserved for therealchilddumbphin**

 **4\. Reserved for ninjedi**

 **5\. Reserved for JackHammerMan**

 **6\. Reserved for FreakyFanGirl136**

 **7\. Reserved for GirlPower54**

* * *

 **Good luck everyone~~**

 **Edit: Spots are filling up quickly and I've come up with all episodes and their challenges. There will be twenty in total unless I add in an extra chapter after the finale. There are five slots left, and I know GirlPower54, Candela Monsoon, WhatIsThisHeat, and Eternos137 are sending one in. Unfortunately, all four of them will not be able to send one in.** **I've decided to let GirlPower54 decide the gender for the fifteenth spot, because her character, Jennifer Stone, was on my cancelled fic. Until then.~~**

 **Edit number 2: Heyy guys, I know have all 15 contestants and I'd like to thank everyone for submitting their . I'll be trying my best to write all the characters well, have interesting plots and hopefully I won't bore you all or end up quitting.**


	2. Episode 1) Clashes and Matches (Part 1)

The camera starts rolling on a sandy beach. The sand was a soft beige and behind the scene, there are luscious palm trees and shrubs. Flowers of blue, pink, yellow and orange sprout from in between the shrubs. In the distance, a huge mountain can be seen. The sky is a baby blue, hardly any clouds being visible. The sun glared down, its shine illuminating other features.

Sea-shells were scattered along the beach, basking in the sun while a crab quickly grabbed one heading back to the ocean. Some of the shells had a head burst out of them, revealing a hermit crab or a tortoise instead of shells or rocks. Large birds with beaks of yellow and orange swooped from the leafy vegetation past the first couple of palm trees. The birds could also be heard, noisy sounds of woodpeckers and squawking of parrots.

All of a sudden, a head popped up in front of the camera. It was Chris McLean! His black hair was combed back and gelled and it was evident that he put a lot of time into it. As well as that, his dark eyes were welcoming, but a lot more mischievous. His mouth was stretched into a smile and the stubble around his chin was highlighting his features. You'd be lying if you said he wasn't handsome although if the more you look at him, it became obvious that his face is covered in makeup.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from our brand new island, Inferno Island, somewhere in Hawaii. I'm your host, Chris McLean," He began, smiling widely. "I'm dropping season 7 of the hottest reality show on television, right now."

He continued, music now playing in the background. The camera zoomed out as Chris walked along the beach. "Here's the deal, fifteen campers have signed up to spend two months right here on this luxurious island. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." The camera zoomed back in on his face. "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members be eliminated. They'll be leaving the island by a mean you will see at the end of this episode. They will be gone for good."

The camera switched to a campfire, surrounded by tree stumps and logs on which around three people could sit on. "Their fate will be decided here, the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow," he continued, eating one.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. " There was a shot of Chris holding magazines and a locked briefcase, which presumably, held the money. "To survive, they'll have to battle exotic insects, extreme wildlife, disgusting camp-food, and all the people on this island. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated over the camp." As all this was said, shots of each things were shown.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here now on Total Drama Inferno Island" he announced.

* * *

 **~Intro~**

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,**

The camera flies past the beach and through all the trees, heading past the volcano and to the top of a cliff.

 **You guys are on my mind.**

The camera flies down the cliff into the water. Marlene was on a surfboard, chilling in her bikini. Amel was staring at her, especially at her breasts. Marlene noticed and gave him a better view.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera now zooms past the two of them and goes to a running Jordan. As the camera zooms out, Tori can now be seen racing her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

They both keep running past a tree which the camera stops at. The camera goes to the top of the tree and Precious can be seen. She's tweaking away at a toy robot.

 **I wanna be famous.**

The camera stops focusing on Precious and focuses on something the background. Nikolai can be seen hiding in another tree, taking notes on Precious.

 **I wanna live close to the sun,**

The camera heads back to the ground in front of a cave. Very faintly in the dark, Mikael can be seen, glaring at the camera.

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

The camera zooms through the forest, now at the campfire. Patey and Ayden can be seen talking to each other.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Kazuna and Kevin watch this interaction take place. Kazuna squeals in delight.

 **I'll get there one day.**

Shawn saunters over to the aforementioned people. As he struts up, he trips over. Kazuna doesn't notice but Kevin facepalms.

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

The camera goes to the beach. Chloe is smiling while watching Lila do handstands, however, when Lila isn't looking, Chloe rolls her eyes.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Madison is shown on the dock. She is smiling and recording herself but starts to scream as a parrot steals her phone. She turns to the camera filming the into but the camera turns to static.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The camera restarts, but now all 15 campers are shown doing a variety of things. From diving to rowing to shooting hoops and wrestling.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The final scene shows all the contestants smiling on the dock, till all of them fall into the water.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Inferno Island," Chris said, as the camera restarted, showing him on the docks. "All right, time to meet all our campers."

"I don't know why they want me to do everything the exact same as season one. It's season seven! If they don't know the gist of things should they actually be watching this." He muttered under his breath, barely audible.

The first boat came up. A massive, 7' man appeared. He was large and muscular, with dark tanned skin. His had a mix of Mexican and Asian features and teal eyes which looked like a stereotypical Chinese. His nose was average sized and he had no facial hair. He also had dark brown hair in a faux hawk style, eerily similar to Don.

As for his outfit, he wore an amber dress shirt, which was very tight on him. The buttons were strained as if they were about to pop off and the sleeves didn't even cover his arms. His denim blue jeans suffered the same fate, his ankles and part of his legs were exposed. The only things that seemed to fit were his apple green sneakers.

"Tori, what's up?" Chris asked smiling.

"Not that much. Man, that boat ride took ages," he said stretching. Unfortunately, as he stretched, all the buttons on his shirt flew off, revealing his toned, eight-pack. The buttons went flying, one narrowly missing Chris's head.

"Whoa, watch it, dude. Go stand there and try not kill anyone." He said gesturing to the rest of the dock behind him. Tori merely shrugged and went to the place.

As they were talking, the second boat showed up and a 6'9" male exited. He had flaming red hair which stuck up like a fire. He had blue eyes that were as cold as ice and an average sized nose. He had slight stubble on his face and had a slight Japanese look, with a skin tone similar to Chris's. He was tall with a small bit of fat, but a lot of muscle too.

He was wearing a bright orange jacket which was currently zipped down revealing his toned chest and slight muscle. He wore maroon trousers that were tied up with a black belt and black combat boots.

"Amel," Chris greeted, his hand up for a high five. However, Amel completely ignored him and stood next to Tori.

"Wow, a moody teenager," Chris said.

"I just sailed in here and I have a fear of boats and swimming," Amel glared at the host.

Before Chris could reply, the third boat had arrived and had dropped off the next contestant. This girl was a lot shorter than the previous two, reaching 5'11". She was curvy and had a slight tan. She had hazel, almond-shaped eyes and a button nose. Freckles were speckled across her nose and cheeks. She pushed her wavy brown hair, with purple tips back and it reached to the middle of her shoulders. While she was doing this, her tattoo of a peace sign was shown on her left wrist.

She wore a grey and white, horizontal striped shirt and a pale pink skirt. She also had periwinkle flats on.

"Lila, welcome."

Lila's eyes glowed up. "Wow, this place seems so nice." She jumped in joy but stopped when she realized Tori and Amel were staring at her. She quickly stopped and quickly stood a short distance away from the two males.

A noise could be heard. It was a pleasant melody of drumming. A 5'10" female hopped off twirling a drumstick between her fingers. She was Caucasian, with a pale skin tone. She was quite skinny and had round, red eyes and a small nose. There was a piercing in her lips and she had dyed black hair with red highlights that reach the middle of her back.

She wore a red leather jacket and had a black tank top that read 'Eternal Flame Death" on it. She had black, ripped pants and black biker boots. She quickly glanced around and saw Lila, and waked up to her.

"Welcome Chloe," Chris said.

"A pleasure to meet you all, she smiled, Hey girl," she said to Lila.

"Oh.. Hi," Lila said back, clearly surprised.

"Yo, Chloe, what's 'Eternal Flame Death'" asked Amel.

"It's the name of my band flame-head," answered Chloe, not knowing his name.

"Wow, how original." he scoffed.

"Wanna say that to my face!" Chloe said, readying her hand into a fist.

"Come at me," yelled Amel.

Tori and Lila tried their best to stop a fight while Chris looked on in joy, glad that disputes were already happening. But before they could start, the fifth boat arrived.

"Everyone this is Marlene, or as she likes to be called, Marnie."

"How come she gets to be called by her nickname," Chloe grumbled. Lila gave a small nod in agreement.

"That's because her nickname can actually be traced back to her name. If you want people to call you 'Luna' Lila, ask them. And no-one will call you 'Blinding Fire' Chloe."

As soon as Amel heard Chloe's nickname he burst out laughing. Chloe growled before punching his head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Tori muttered causing Lila to giggle a little.

"Umm... Hello?" Marnie said.

The camera started to show Marnie. She was the shortest contestant yet, reaching 5'4". She had light skin, and like Chloe, was Caucasian. She had an hourglass figure and her ears had three piercings in each one. Her eyes were doe-like grey, and she had a small, upturned nose. She had a pair of glasses on, but they were tinted black, making them appear as sunglasses. Her dirty blonde hair was styled in a half-up-half-down style and she had straight-cut bangs. Her hair

As for her outfit, she wore an off the shoulder crop top that revealed her stomach. She also had black skinny jeans and white Converse on. She also wore a bit of make-up, mascara and chapstick to be exact.

"So hot," muttered Amel, who had by now woken up.

"Not too shabby yourself," Marnie said winking. Amel's nose began bleeding while Tori was also slightly red while he, Lila and Chloe watched this conversation take place.

"Do you actually need those glasses?" asked Lila.

"Not currently, but I especially do when it's dark Luna," Marnie said with a smile. This act also called Lila to smile in appreciation.

The sixth boat arrived, and on the held 5'9" teenage male on it. Like many of the other campers, he was Caucasian and was also quite pale and skinny. He had dark brown eyes, a small straight nose and a narrow jawline. His ears were pierced and he wore emerald stud earrings. His dark brown hair covered his left eye.

He wore a dark green hoodie and had dark blue jeans on. He wore green shoes and wore black fingerless gloves.

"Mikael, welcome to Inferno island," greeted Chris.

Mikael looked around before moving his stuff standing in line with the rest.

"He kind of creeps me out," whispered Lila under her breath.

"I know, right," muttered Chloe.

Up next, a boat with a 5"11' female came up. The African-Canadian girl had a light brown, caramel skin tone and a square face. She had light freckled on the ridge of her knows, as well as a healed gash. Her eyes were round and hazel and her eyebrows were thick and hairy. She had a small, but wide nose and her black, curly hair was tied into a ponytail with a white scrunchie.

She was wearing a crimson red sport bra with a black outlining. Her black leggings stop towards her mid-calf and black and red running shoes. There was also some sort of white tape wrapped around both her hands.

"Jordan, how are you doing," Chris said, his fist ready.

Jordan fist bumped it before walking along and standing behind Mikael.

"So scary," squeaked Marnie, Lila and Chloe rapidly nodding their heads in agreement. Amel was still ogling at Marnie, and Mikael remained unfazed. Tori was the only one who greeted her, but when he tried to communicate, Jordan only replied with hand signals or gestures.

"Not much of a talker?" he asked. Jordan nodded in response. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the next boat.

A 5"4' male was on this boat. He was a thin American with tanned skin. He had blue circular eyes and a nose that seemed quite similar to Cody's. He wore rectangular blue glasses and had shaggy blonde hair that goes to his neck, as well as a cowlick.

He was wearing a blue and black striped shirt, with a grey hoodie. He has blue jeans and black sneakers on as well.

"Kevin, how's it hanging," Chris greeted, shaking his hand.

"I-m good, thanks for asking," he replied, not meeting his eye.

"Well aren't you a darling!" Marnie said, noticing Kevin's cheeks go bright red. "I'm Marnie."

"Marlene," coughed Chloe, getting glare off her.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear from you Ms Blinding Fire," retorted Amel.

"Is this bad timing?" a new voice said.

The voice belonged to a 5"7' African-American girl. She was slim and petite and has a heart-shaped face with dimples. She also had almond-shaped green eyes, pale freckles which stood out on her small perky nose and a small sharp chin. There was a scar running horizontally across the bridge of her nose. Her right ear was pierced and she sported a multi-coloured rainbow shaped piercing in her right ear. She had silver wire round-rim spectacles with rose-tinted glass. Her black hair was ridiculously curly with a streak of teal going through it. Her bangs were also super curly, covering her forehead.

She was wearing black denim overalls with the pant's leg rolled up to her knees. There was a silver patch in the shape of a sprocket surrounding a purple mechanical heart on the front breast pocket. Underneath the overalls, she wore a teal and white elbow-long-sleeved t-shirt. An oversized baby-blue denim jacket and a pair of magenta Suede Velcro high tops with black lining and a purple flower print. To finish this look, Precious wore black leather gloves and a black worn-down looking tool belt with a smiley face shaped belt buckle.

"Welcome our inventor girl, Precious!" Chris announced.

"Might fine to meet y'all," She smiled.

"Inventor girl, huh?" asked Tori.

"Yip, I'm currently working on a toy robot, but I really wanna customize our bunks," she chirruped.

"How many more people must we suffer through," groaned Mikael.

"Well, here comes contestant number eleven,"

Another boat had pulled up, with a 5'11" male on it. He was Caucasian, with light skin and an average body. He had emerald green eyes and had a shaven face. His hair brown, almost black and was pushed down. He also wore glasses.

He had a black hoodie on and black jeans. His hood was pulled down.

"Ayden, what's up?" Chris asked.

"Just me going up and winning this damn thing," Ayden smirked, joining the bunch of people already lined up.

"Cocky much?" Amel asked, glaring at him.

"Please try though, I'd love a challenge,"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the next boat. There was a 5'7" Caucasian male with pale skin on it. He was lean and slightly muscular. Like Ayden, he had a clean-shaven face. His eyes were half-lidded and steel blue and he had a sharp medium nose. He had a black eye patch over his right eye and he had short and shaggy black hair.

He was wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a bluish grey sleeveless vest. Accompanying that were a black tie, black pants and black dress shoes, as well as a bluish grey fedora.

"Nikolai, welcome!"

"It's an honour to be here," He said, shaking his hand.

"I am glad to meet such worthy adversaries, and better yet allies,"

"We've all met the military man, can we get a move on," asked Mikael, causing Nikolai to pout and Tori to glare at him.

A high-pitched squeal was heard. Everyone looked towards the owner of the voice on the new boat, which had just arrived. It was a 5"6' women with black hair tied in into two ponytails with white ribbons. She was small and curvy, with a Japanese look to her, with wide eyes and a small nose.

She was wearing a beige button-up sweater with the sleeves rolled up, a white button-up shirt under and a blue and red striped tie. She wore a black mini skirt that just covered her thighs and black socks with cats on it that reached just below her knees and black high heels.

"OH MY GOD," she squealed. "It's Chris McLean! I'm such a huge fan!"

"It's nice to finally be appreciated," Chris said haughtily.

"Is this the island? Are you all the competitors? Is this a beach? Is this real or artificial? Do you have all the challenges prepared? Will there be cameos? Is Chef back?" She questioned, whizzing around the dock to everyone.

"Hey, Kazuna, slow it down?" Chris asked.

"You better shut up before I punch you," Amel growled causing Kazuna to yelp and hide behind Marlene.

"You have a cool name! What does it mean," asked Precious, whipping out a notebook and a pen from her belt.

"My parents were kind of weird. It means 'One Vegetable'" Kazuna confessed

After hearing this, Amel burst out laughing, pointing at poor Kazuna and mocking her. Chloe growled and smacked him across the back of the head causing him to fall unconscious again.

"Never mention nicknames around him," she snarled.

"We have to check if he's okay!" yelled Nikolai in alarm

"Can it army boy," Chloe barked, causing him to yelp. Jordan gestured to Chloe and signalled a thumbs up motion.

The next boat arrived and the 5"11' male was met with quite a scene. He was a tanned Caucasian with round hazel eyes and a medium-sized nose. He had a hairless face but his hair was black and wavy. He also had no freckles or glasses. He had an average body type.

He was a wearing a white, long-sleeved t-shirt which read 'Arsonists get all the girls'. He had faded blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Shawn, hello," Chris welcomed high-fiving him.

"S-Sup," He said 'suavely' sauntering up to the rest of the cast. He swung an arm around Chloe. "Hey, gorgeous,"

Chloe's face could not get any redder. She was close to exploding. Luckily Ayden grabbed Chloe, and, with the help of Jordan and Tori, managed to keep her from killing someone.

"Don't mess with Chloe, she's kind of mad at Amel," Lila whispered to Shawn.

"You mean the unconscious guy?"

Lila nodded in response. The next boat had arrived and on it was a 5"6' teenage boy. He was a slightly muscular, slim Caucasian with dark, brown shaggy hair. He had blue round eyes, a slightly big nose and no freckles. He had two black circle earrings on and slight stubble. He was wearing glasses, but the most surprising thing about him was his bubble butt. He

He was wearing a grey Nirvana shirt with a smiley face on it. The face had its tongue stuck out and both eyes were crosses. He had a denim jacket over the shirt which was currently unbuttoned. He also had dark blue jeans and black and white Sketchers on.

"Our second to last contestant, Patey." He welcomed.

"Finally," Mikael muttered.

"I seem to be the last boy then," Patey said, looking around. "How delightful,"

He smiled, licking his lips and making eye contact with Mikael, Tori, Amel (Who had gotten back up), Shawn, Nikolai, Kevin, and finally, Ayden, who instantly turned away.

"Very interesting," Patey smirked.

"Oh my god guys, the boat had arrived and I know on the island!" A feminine voice said. "I see a bunch of people, some guy wearing double denim, two other shirtless guys, a girl who's wearing horizontal stripes and another girl who looks like a total Japanese school girl."

"Madison, this is summer camp. Meaning no phones," Chris scolded, gesturing for the phone

The girl, Madison was a 5"6 curvy female with long, fluffy, thick blonde hair. She was a Caucasian with pale white skin. Her eyebrows were on fleek, and she wore light pink lip gloss as well black eyeliner and black mascara. Her cheeks also had makeup on them and they were slightly pink.

She was wearing a beige sweater top with a snowflake pattern. Both her shoulders were revealed as well as her collarbone. She also wore pale blue jeans with white heeled boots.

"Oh my God! Madison Innis creator of MadyyGloss on Itube with 4.7 million subscribers? I'm such a huge fan," squealed Marlene.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting one of the competitors to recognize me. And Chris, by letting me film here it will give you a boost in popularity by about 5 million viewers." She smiled.

"It's fine by me now," beamed Chris.

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promo. Everyone, to the end of the dock."

Noone moved.

.

"We made it more sturdy and there's only fifteen of you." Chris sighed.

Everyone mumbled stuff and slowly headed to the dock. Chris hopped on the boat and whipped out his camera. Madison and Marlene were sitting back to back in the middle of the picture. Amel was standing behind them, with Jordan and Tori behind. To the left of Shawn sat there with Lila next to him and Kevin behind them. Standing next to Kevin was Precious and Mikael was behind her. To the right side, Ayden and Patey were kneeling there, Nikolai behind them. Next to Nikolai was Amel with Kazuna smiling behind him.

"One, Two, Three. Wow, I forgot the lens cap again."

"Check the storage now!" Yelled Ayden.

"Good call. Got it, okay everyone say Inferno Island,"

"Inferno Island," chanted everyone. Chris snapped the picture and everyone cheered, surprised they weren't wet. Til... the dock exploded sending everyone into the water.!

"We did make it sturdier but decided that that would be boring so we rigged it to explode after I took the picture. Dry off and meet at the campfire tent in ten."

The camera was know filming the campfire, all the campers sitting around it or standing behind it.

"This is Camp Inferno, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be."

"Cabinmates," There was a closeup of Patey, Ayden, Lila and Shawn.

"Your Competition," There was a closeup of Amel and Chloe, glaring at each other.

"And maybe even your friends." Finally, there was a closeup of Marnie and Maddy, smiling at each other.

"You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Inferno Island the longest outwith getting voted off will win, one hundred thousand dollars! You teams and cabin will be decided after lunch, for now, leave them at any cabin. Girls get the left side and boys get the right side."

"All right campers, you and your fellow competitors will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

 **Confessional:**

Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest.

Lila: Ummm, I'm kind of regretting signing up? I kind of forgot what Chris is like.

Jordan: * She crossed her arms and shrugged *

Chloe: This competition should be a piece of cake.

Marnie: I've already made a friend.

Amel: Red-head needs to go if I want a shot at winning.

Precious: Jordan seems really cool, intimidating, but cool. I hope we're on the same team.

Kevin: God, please help me while I stay here. Amen

Ayden: What on Earth does Patey think he's doing.

Maddy: Guys! I know this is a suppose but wish me luck!

Patey: I swear, Ayden will not be able to resist the lusciousness that is my booty.

Shawn: Truth is, I'm not cool at home. But here no one knows that!

Nikolai: This should be excellent. There are some fierce competitors here.

Tori: I really hope I have enough shirts. * The button on his jeans flew off, leaving him in his underwear * And pants-

Mikael: Umm... So far... This stinks. Gosh, I wouldn't have signed up if this wasn't the easiest way to earn big bucks.

Kakuna: EEEEEEE! I'm so hyped. I can already see a bunch of people together!

"All right, any questions?" Chris asked. Almost every hand shot up. "Cool, let's head to your cabins. And you can dump your bags off. The blue cabin is the Divine Dolphin's and the white cabin is the Soaring Eagle's"

The camera was now in the mess hall.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, you'll eat it three times a day. The winning team gets fresh food such as pancakes or any other treat they desire." Chef bellowed. "The losers, they." He stopped to chuckle. "Don't be the losers. Grab a tray, get your food and sit your buts down noW."

"Gosh this seems worse then before," Tori complained. Jordan threw up a little in her mouth.

"And this is middle class!" Ayden muttered, watching as his gruel stuck to his spoon.

"You, scrawny kid, give me your plate." Chef motioned at Kevin, giving him twice the serving.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist probably wouldn't like the fact that my meal just moved." Marnie notified Chef Hatchet, who immediately slammed down on her 'burger' with a tenderizer.

"Right..." Maddy smiled before before running to a table.

Everyone was sat down 'eating' at two tables that were pushed together. There was a bit of small talk going on but the only two people full out conversing were Maddy and Marnie.

"Wait, you thought that look was good? I thought that video flunked!" Madison exclaimed in surprise.

"No! The only reason it didn't do as well as all your other videos is because there was a glitch and the video only appeared on a PC or laptop." Marnie exclaimed.

"Wow, wait what's your number? We need to do a collaboration in the future!" Maddy giggled.

"Are you serious! It's 0122-562-474 _**(Don't call this number, I don't know who it belongs to)**_ " she chirruped. Their conversation was interrupted by Chris.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge,"

"Be cool, be cool, be cool." Shawn thought.

"My man, can we order a pizza." Shawn asked, all the other contestants facepalmed and ducked as Shawn almost got hit in the head by a cleaver. "Never mind."

"Your first challenge will begin in one hour!" He announced before strolling off.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Kevin.

"Whatever it is, it won't be easy. It is our first day." Patey grumbled.

The campers were now all on a beach, underneath rope ladders, which reached super high up.

"Told you," whispered Patey to Kevin.

Chris was back on the dock. "Next time on Total Drama Inferno Island."

"Your first task is to run an obstacle course with deathdefying stunts needed to be done. The last one across is elimated. For good.

 **Confession:**

Precious: I'm looking at the three of them, and am thinking. What are they doing? The last one across is out!"

Tori: He looks so close to tears! I thought he was going to die from dehydration!

Chloe: What is she waiting for! Just jump! Beat him, girl power!

Marnie: Why do I have to wait for them!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **And that's it for Episode 1. I was going to not split it into two parts but I thought it'd be better if you heard from me and to let you know that I am devoted to this story and these OCs. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize that nothing that exciting happened. But you got to meet all the OCs and here they are;**

* * *

 **Males:**

Amel Zarden by SpaceZodiac

Kevin Conner by prestoncampbell2001

Ayden Abernathy by hyperborea

Patey Simmons by surviveiskey

Nikolai Ivanov by Katastic Writer

Mikael Hakala by Ytterbius

Shawn Campbell by WhatIsThisHeat

Tori Grant by Eternos137

 **Females:**

Madison Innis by SpaceZodiac

Kazuna Hashinato by SpaceZodiac

Lila Monroke by Annoyingalarmclock

Chloe Broderick by ninjedi

Jordan Gronowski by JackHammerMan

Precious Duggins by FreakyFanGirl126

Marlene Innis by therealchilddumbphin

* * *

 **Besides, that here are some questions for you guys;**

 **1\. Did you like the chapter? Was It worth the wait?**

 **2\. How was the writing? The style, the length etc. Constructive criticism and positive and negative feed are all welcome. Loved it? Tell me why? Hated it? Tell me why?**

 **3\. Was character written well or were they OOC?**

 **4\. Which team would you like to be on? The Soaring Eagles or the Divine Dolphins (This won't have a big impact, just fun to know.)**

 **5\. And, finally, who do you think will be the first eliminated? And what place do you think your character will come?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Currently unedited.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Space signing out~~~~**


	3. Episode 2) Clashes and Matches (Part 2)

All right, I'm back with the newest chapter. I'm sorry that it's really late. I've had a lot of study to do and I wasn't that inspired. All though, my main inspiration is coming from the fact I have a couple of sequels planned.

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone. I'm happy to say that everyone who submitted a character left a review or left a pm. I'll go over the basic responses to all of them;

 **1\. Did you like the chapter? Was it worth the wait?**

Many of you enjoyed the chapter. You thought it was worth the wait and I'm pretty sure it met a lot of your expectations.

 **2\. How was the writing? The style, the length etc. Constructive criticism and positive and negative feedback are all welcome. Loved it? Tell me why? Hated it? Tell me why?**

One thing very commonly mentioned was how similar it was to the first season's first episode. Especially during the Chef Hatchet scene. I based it off it to ease everyone back into the show. You can see where I mentioned just under the intro tape of the first episode. Although a lot of you disliked this, I did too. I hope you'll be glad to see that this chapter isn't like any original episode. Also, there were a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, and I intend to either fix those when I need to have something done but am not inspired or at the end of the novel.

 **3\. Was your character well written or OOC?**

Mainly, the characters were written well. Very few had complaints and if they did, they were minor mistakes such as a character being less stereotyped or a character becoming friends/enemies with another character.

 **4\. Which team would you like to be on? The Soaring Eagles or the Divine Dolphins.**

There was a pretty even split which surprised me! I thought basically everyone would go for the Eagles but from the reviews, there was around five for each one.

 **5\. Who do you think will be the first eliminated? What place do you think your character will come?**

Finally, this was a surprising one. Shawn, Mikael and Patey's names were tossed around a lot. Marnie, Maddy and Amel's name came up once and a lot of you had mixed thoughts about your OC. Mainly, most people thought that their OC was either heading to the top three or was going to be eliminated just before or after the merge. Unfortunately, only three characters can head to the final three. My advice? Just make sure to keep up with the story and review regularly. I do have the eliminations planned but there are a couple where I may tweak or swap two characters.

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Inferno Island, fifteen campers were selected to come join us here," Chris started, on the beach

"Umm, what's he doing?" whispered Madison to Marlene. Both of them were standing next to the rest of the cast behind Chris. They were all on the beach, where the last episode had finished up.

"I think it's the into, but why now?" wondered Marnie.

"Can you all shut up before I have you permanently eliminated from my show?" Chris whispered while having a smile on his face for the camera.

"What's the point?" asked Ayden. "The audience knows we're here."

"Ugh, just roll the intro," Chris groaned.

* * *

 **~Intro~**

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

The camera flies past the beach and through all the trees, heading past the volcano and to the top of a cliff.

 **You guys are on my mind.**

The camera flies down the cliff into the water. Marlene was on a surfboard, chilling in her bikini. Amel was staring at her, especially at her breasts. Marlene noticed and gave him a 'better view'.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera now zooms past the two of them and goes to a running Jordan. As the camera zooms out, Tori can now be seen racing her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

They both keep running past a tree which the camera stops at. The camera goes to the top of the tree and Precious can be seen. She's tweaking away at a toy robot.

 **I wanna be famous.**

The camera stops focusing on Precious and focuses on something the background. Nikolai can be seen hiding in another tree, taking notes on Precious.

 **I wanna live close to the sun,**

The camera heads back to the ground in front of a cave. Very faintly in the dark, Mikael can be seen, glaring at the camera.

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

The camera zooms through the forest, now at the campfire. Patey and Ayden can be seen talking to each other.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Kazuna and Kevin watch this interaction take place. Kazuna squeals in delight.

 **I'll get there one day.**

Shawn saunters over to the aforementioned people. As he struts up, he trips over. Kazuna doesn't notice but Kevin facepalms.

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

The camera goes to the beach. Chloe is smiling while watching Lila do handstands, however, when Lila isn't looking, Chloe rolls her eyes.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Madison is shown on the dock. She is smiling and recording herself but starts to scream as a parrot steals her phone. She turns to the camera filming the intro but the camera turns to static.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The camera restarts, but now all 15 campers are shown doing a variety of things. From diving to rowing to shooting hoops and wrestling.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The final scene shows all the contestants smiling on the dock, till all of them fall into the water.

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris exclaimed.

"We didn't go anywhere," Kevin pointed out.

"Your challenge," Chris continued, blatantly ignoring him, "Is a Killer Obstacle Course!"

"Woo!" cheered Mikael with 'enthusiasm', causing Chris to glare at him.

"You will first have to climb this rope ladder-"

"Piece of cake," Shawn boasted.

"-followed by a tightrope fifty feet above sea level. If you fall, you must swim back to shore and try again. When you successfully make it across, you will have to slide down an inflatable water slide. After that, you'll end up on a platform where you will get a random colour from Chef and our pinball machine. You must wait for your partner, who is the next person to draw the same colour as you, and then you and your partner may hope on your canoe to the final part. A footrace to the finish line. And like I said, last one across is eliminated." Chris explained, smirking while Shawn gulped.

"I'm gonna repeat this once for the stupid ones in the back." Jordan, who was in the back, was offended but was secretly relieved.

"Rope ladder, tightrope, water slide, pinball machine, canoe ride and footrace. Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Wait! Shouldn't we change into our swimwear?" asked Nikolai

"Well, Nikolai, you can if you want but you'll be put at a serious disadvantage. And on that note, GO!" patronized Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: I don't know what they're all worried about. All you have to do is beat one person minimum. It doesn't matter if you come first or fourteenth, just don't be last!

Mikael: *He rolled his eyes* I may not look like it, but I want to try to make one friend during my stay here. Who knows, maybe I'll actually talk to a competitor without sounding condescending or sarcastic.

* * *

Almost everyone screamed and immediately started running for the rope ladders. Lila jumped up on to the shoulders of Amel and leapt onto the middle ladder. She quickly started scampering up, but Jordan and Tori were very close behind her, on the two ladders next to it. The three of them continued to clamber up, Lila having the advantage due to her smaller height.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Tori: Got to say, I sometimes miss being tiny. It definitely had its perks.

* * *

Chloe was the next on the middlemost ladder. Amel got on behind her and Patey had gotten on the rightmost ladder just before Ayden did. Ayden tried to change ladders but Kevin and Kazuna were blocking his way. He groaned and continued his journey upwards. Meanwhile, Marlene and Madison both were climbing the ladder on the right. Shawn joined them on that ladder as well as Mikael.

"Move your fat-ass!" yelled Amel up to Chloe, causing her to flare up in anger.

"You know what! I will" she screamed letting go of the ladder and falling. She fell onto Amel, who caught off guard let go of the ladder. Chloe managed to catch onto the ladder but Amel continued to fall, knocking Precious and Nikolai off the ladder too.

"Oops," smiled Chloe, as she continued to climb up.

"Amel!" complained Precious, dusting herself off.

"Are the both of you okay?" asked Nikolai.

"I'm fine," Precious said, with a smile. Amel just groaned but gave a thumbs up gesture. Nikolai nodded and returned to the ladder, quickly making up lost ground. Precious also restarted her journey up.

"Enjoying the view?" smiled Patey, pointing towards his butt. Ayden made the mistake of looking up, and his face turned red.

"Move it or lose it," Ayden scowled.

"Lose what? My virginity?" Patey continued laughing, turning Ayden as red as a tomato.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Ayden: I'm starting to despise that piece of trash known as Patey. Ugh, why does he have to be so cute. I hope he's eliminated soon, maybe then I can focus.

Patey: Messing with Ayden is so much fun! I haven't met anyone who turns so red!

* * *

Marlene and Madison were taking their time, which was heavily annoying Shawn, who was underneath them.

"Would you mind moving, I can't progress," Shawn asked, being polite.

"Sorry, but that isn't exactly possible." Madison apologized.

"Amateur," Mikael said, as he had somehow gotten from the bottom of this ladder, to above Marlene.

"W-what? How'd you do that?" asked Marlene, perplexed.

Mikael, not being able to shrug just continued to climb. Witnessing this act was Nikolai, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Nikolai: There's something fishy going on, and I intend to find out what it is.

Mikael: *He just shrugged*

* * *

Meanwhile, Lila was the first to reach the tightrope section. When she got there, she saw three tightropes, stretched out from one platform. They all looked to be around ten feet in length. She quickly looked down to see that Jordan and Tori were almost at the top. She quickly took a deep breath in before starting to run across, successfully making it. She jumped with joy before quickly sliding down the ocean blue slide.

Tori had just reached the top, along with Jordan. They both saw each other, and gave a mutual nod, basically saying that they would take opposite tightropes, Tori taking the left and Jordan taking the right. However, disaster struck as a button flew off of Tori's shirt, hitting Jordan. This caused both Tori and Jordan to fall of the tightrope into the water. Jordan stared at Tori in disapproval before swimming back.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Jordan: *She just gave a thumbs down*

Tori: Man, if my 'issue' causes me this much hassle, it might be better to go without a shirt for the whole season.

* * *

Tori and Jordan both restarted their journeys, while for others, it was just beginning. Chloe, Nikolai and Mikael had all made it to the top and they began their tightrope adventure.

"Out of my way army boy." Chloe spat, shoving him.

"Can't you call me by my name? Or some variation." Nikolai asked.

"Army boy, hurry up," mocked Mikael, who had already made it across somehow. Chloe had made it half-way across and was struggling.

Nikolai pouted, before walking across the tightrope. He, along with Chloe, made it across and followed Mikael down the slide.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Chloe: Gahhh, I'm so stupid! I could've pushed stupid army boy off the tight-rope. I'm gonna have to start playing nicer if that's the case. Play nice and kick off Amel and army boy.

Mikael: Okay maybe I'm not good at this whole friend thing.

* * *

At the bottom of the slide, Lila was waiting with a green ball. When Mikael, Chloe and Nikolai arrived, they all scrambled to the pinball machine. Chloe got there first and slammed her hand down on the button. A green ball rolled down to her.

"I got green too!" Lila exclaimed.

The two of them ran to the green canoe and started to row back to the island.

"How lucky are they!" wondered Nikolai, as he watched a purple ball fall through the machine.

"Miraculous luck," stated Mikael, throwing a blue ball up in the air and catching it, leaving Nikolai confused, as he had pushed the button straight after Chloe.

* * *

The race across the tightropes continued, with Precious, Kazuna, Kevin, Marlene and Maddy. All of them were nervous, not wanting to go.

"So... any volunteers?" asked Precious. Before she could react, everyone got on one knee and yelled "Not it"

"Real mature..." she pouted, but she went to the right tightrope and tried getting across. She stumbled across but ended up falling, her screams filling the air.

Marlene, Maddy, Kazuna and Kevin all looked at each other and gulped. They heard a noise and saw a disgruntled Amel, a smirking Patey and a red Ayden reach the platform.

"I'm not sure if you realize, but this is a race," Ayden commented.

"Why don't you go then hot stuff." flirted Patey, annoying Ayden.

He grumbled as he pushed past everyone to get to the tightrope. While he was doing this, he accidentally pushed Maddy into Amel, causing the two of them to fall off the small platform. They both screamed as they fell to the ground.

"I'm okay," yelled Maddy.

"I'm not," groaned Amel.

Ayden was successfully able to reach the end of the tightrope, and he began sliding down. Following him in success were Kazuna and Patey, but Kevin ended up falling. Shawn had made it to the top but had fallen on the tightropes but Marlene was able to make it across after seeing the mistakes her fellow competitors had made.

* * *

 **Current Positions:**

 **Rope Ladder:** Jordan, Tori, Precious, Maddy, Amel, Kevin, Shawn.

 **Tightrope:**

 **Water Slide:** Ayden, Kazuna, Patey, Marlene.

 **Pinball Machine:** Mikael, Nikolai.

 **Canoe Ride:** Lila, Chloe.

 **Footrace:**

 **Finish:**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lila and Chloe were casually making progress and small talk as they rowed.

"Really, you do gymnastics?!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Yeah, I've been going to classes since I was seven," Lila said happily.

"Hey Lila, I have a question for you."

"Umm, okay? Shoot." Lila responded, kind of nervous

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Lila: Isn't a basic rule to be nervous when ANYONE asks you if they can ask you a question?

* * *

"Do you like me? I mean, do you think I'm being mean to others?" Chloe asked, with a sad look on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Lila: Truth be told, I do find her kind of intimidating. But you don't say that to someone's face!

Chloe: Perfect, she's a nice person who wouldn't be mean.

* * *

"No, but I think you are kind of harsh on Nikolai and Amel," Lila replied, mostly honest.

"Oh, the truth is that I find it difficult to make friends. I kept calling Nikolai army-boy because I didn't know his name, and Amel. Ugh, he's such a pervert and an idiot." Chloe 'confessed'.

"Well, you can call me your friend," Lila smiled.

"Aw, thank you! Oh, look, the mainland." Chloe smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Lila: You know, maybe I misjudged Chloe.

Chloe: Game, set and match. Chris might as well hand me the cash.

* * *

Back at the pinball machine, some teams were able to get a move on. Others were still waiting. Kazuna was rapidly talking Marlene, clutching her indigo ball between her fist. Marlene was getting very annoyed, and she was prepared to throw her orange ball right at her. But she wasn't able to relate to the amount of pain Ayden was going through, as he clambered into his red canoe with none other than Patey. He grumbled and cursed all the way through the process of getting prepared. Nikolai shared an anxious look with Mikael, who shrugged in response.

* * *

On the other side of things, Jordan and Tori had made it back to the top of the ladder, Jordan allowing Tori to go first. Tori gulped and began to walk across the narrow tightrope, hoping that nothing through him off. Placing one foot in front of the other, taking cautious steps he progressed easily. As he crossed stepped off the tightrope, he cheered with joy.

Jordan smiled and began to follow him along the tightrope, but as if the world was against her she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder that threw her off balance. What had happened was that while Tori was celebrating, as typical, a button flew off his shirt causing Jordan to slip. Tori gulped in fear as he watched the figure slowly shrink in size before hitting the water.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Jordan: * She glared at the camera. She was soaking wet again, and she was back in last place. She quickly gave a thumbs down motion before exciting. *

Tori: Crap! Jordan probably hates me and that isn't what I came here to do.

* * *

Precious had once again returned to the top, just missing a dismayed Tori slide down.

"My first attempt was an absolute failure," she thought to herself. "What can I do to help me prevail."

As she placed the platform thinking, she noticed Madison, Amel, Kevin and Shawn who had all made it to the top. Madison was clutching a piece of the rung that had fallen off.

"Guess the budget wasn't that high," she giggled, as she placed it down, but Precious swooped in.

"Mind if I borrow this?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Maddy smiled.

"What the f*** is she doing?" questioned Amel, who was watching Precious craft something. Using the broken rung and her tools, she had managed to make a stick which was similar to tightrope walkers. She smiled and began to walk across, using the pole to balance across. She gracefully made it to the end, being a lot more successful than last time.

"Way to go Precious!" cheered Maddy, from the other side. Unfortunately, Precious wasn't able to hear her and turned around.

"What was that?" she called back. However, as she spun towards Maddy, her pole did too. It whacked Maddy into Amel, the both of stumbling off into the water this time. They both yelled in fear, as they descended.

When they both hit the water, Amel began to cough and splutter. It was evident he wasn't unable to swim. Madison, soon realizing, gasped shock, she did her best to save him, but while she did, she lost one thing. Time.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Maddy & Amel:

"Twice in one episode, what luck?" said Maddy in despair.

"Uhhh." Amel began, but found himself gazing somewhere he shouldn't have.

"Ugh! Boys," Maddy sighed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe I'm in the bottom two because I decided to save him. Well... I couldn't have left him there, that would be mean."

* * *

Kevin, on the other hand, tried leaping back to avoid it, but missed the platform and fell backwards down the ladders. He screamed in fear, but he was saved! While Jordan was climbing, she heard a scream from above her. She was able to grab Kevin by his hood and save him from what was sure to be a painful trip.

"Thanks," he managed to stammer out, his heart still in his mouth. Jordan, knowing he wouldn't able to continue on his own, hoisted him on her back, and went back to climbing.

As for Shawn, he decided to play it smart. When the pole swung past him, he grabbed on to it. Precious, understanding what he was trying to do, continued to swing the pole in a circle. It was a good thing that Precious had been able to make the pool sturdier than normal.

Although being weak, Precious used her brain to her advantage. By lowering herself, she was able to keep balance and momentum and carried Shawn over midair. Shawn wasn't the strongest but was able to hang on. When Shawn reached the platform, he sighed in relief. Precious sank to her knees, out of breath. She grinned at Shawn, who smiled back. They both were surprised it had worked.

"Let's go," Shawn smirked.

"Wait, I need to do something first," Precious said, crawling to the edge of the platform. "SORRY!"

Shawn nodded in approval, before sliding down. Precious took one last glance behind her, before making her way to the slide. However, she was certain she heard someone hell something similar to 'It's okay!' back to her, which helped clear her conscious. She quickly slid down behind Shawn.

* * *

 **Current Positions:**

 **Rope Ladder:** Jordan, Maddy, Amel, Kevin.

 **Tightrope:**

 **Water Slide:** Tori, Precious, Shawn.

 **Pinball Machine:** Kazuna, Mikael, Marlene, Nikolai.

 **Canoe Ride:** Ayden, Patey.

 **Footrace:** Lila, Chloe.

 **Finish:**

* * *

Lila and Chloe were progressing nicely. When they arrived on shore, they saw a route marked out with red rope. They also saw a sign telling them that the course was a kilometre in length. They were taking their time because they knew they were in first place. They bonded while they walked. Although having nothing in common, their personalities suited to each other. Chloe was a very loud person and was able to talk without needing a break. Lila, on the other hand, preferred to stay quiet and listen to what Chloe had to say.

Before they knew it, the finish line was in sight. Chris was standing there, with two mats on his side, one a light blue and the other a shade of grey. They smiled at each other, before realizing a problem. Who was going to take first place?

"You go first," Chloe said.

"Are you sure?" Lila replied unsurely. "You can go first if you want."

"No, it's fine," Chloe reassured. "You're much more athletic than me anyways."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lila:** You know what? Maybe I did judge Chloe too soon.

 **Chloe:** Bingo, Bongo. I now have Lila's trust and for the price of nothing! I mean, second place never hurt anyone, am I right?"

* * *

Lila smiled before sprinting towards the finish. Chloe quickly ran behind her. Both girls crossed the finish line with a huge smile on their face.

"Lila and Chloe, congratulations on being first and second back respectively." Chris praised, causing the two to cheer.

"It's now time for you two to wait for everyone else. The mess hall is right next to us so if you are feeling hungry go in and have dinner. But before you do do anything- "

Chloe interrupted him. "HAH! He said dodo."

Chris glared at her. "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted before you **do** anything, you must be assigned your teams. Lila, step on to the light blue mat. Chloe, the grey mat."

"Are we not on the same team?" Lila asked.

"Nope," Chris answered. "Lila, your team is known as the Divine Dolphins. Chloe, you are now a Soaring Eagle. You are now free to do whatever you want. Although I'd advise putting your bags away first."

"Sucks we aren't on the same team Chloe," Lila said, not noticing Chloe's eye twitching. She walked on into the mess hall while Chloe excused herself to go to the confessional.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Chloe: F***, f***, F***! My only ally on the opposite team. I need a new one now! Maddy seems like an easy target. Possibly Mikael. I don't think he's made any friends yet.

* * *

While the two girls finished their race, Ayden was suffering on a canoe with Patey. He was slowly getting sick of him, and it didn't help that they weren't the fittest causing the ride to last longer than their former competitors.

"And that's how I discovered I was gay!" Patey finished with a flourish.

"And loud about it," muttered Ayden.

"What was that?" Patey asked.

"I said, "And proud about it!"" Ayden said bluntly.

Patey smiled and continued to talk while Ayden tried to tune him out. They continued rowing, as Ayden hope they would reach the mainland soon.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: Look. I think I've made it clear that I don't like Patey but I don't think that boy can take a hint.

Patey: Ayden is perfect boyfriend material. I love myself a challenge and he sure is a challenge.

* * *

Marlene yawned; she was growing tired. The people she was surrounded by were boring her. Mikael was creeping her out, but Nikolai seemed to have some interest in him. But Kazuna was getting on her nerves. She was rapidly saying something about how much she ships something, she wasn't paying attention.

Nikolai continued to examine both the pinball machine, Mikael and the blue ball that he had gotten. It was at that moment, he and the other three contestants muffled voices coming from inside the slide. All of a sudden, Tori burst out Precious and Shawn just behind him. They all lied there, tangled together.

"What on Earth happened to you three?!" asked Kazuna in shock. "Were you guys having a threeso-" she helped before Precious clamped her hand over her mouth, blushing majorly at the thought!

"Tori got stuck, and we got stuck behind him," Shawn panted, his face red from the heat.

Mikael rolled his eyes, but Nikolai swore he saw him smile at first. He walked over and pressed the button on the machine for Tori. All seven contestants watched eagerly until they saw a blue ball pop out and roll into the hand of an almost unconscious Tori. Mikael smirked before getting a bit of water and sprinkling it onto the face of Tori.

"I'm innocent, I'm telling you!" he yelled as he woke up with a jolt, receiving strange looks from everyone.

Tori looked confused before realizing that he had a blue ball in his hands. He looked around and saw Mikael already seated in the blue canoe. Tori hopped in, and without haste, they started rowing towards the island as well.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Mikael: I'm surprised, but alas all good things cannot last.

Tori: All right! I think I'm making a good comeback now!

Nikolai: I swear, Mikael is some kind of wizard. There's something fishy about him.

* * *

"All right, let me have a crack at this," Precious spoke, slamming her hand down on the button.

The group all watched the pinball machine in action as if they were lions hunting gazelles. She watched as the machine worked, carefully analyzing every visible wire and cog before she was caught off guard by a yellow ball.

"Ooh, anybody got this colour?" she asked, before being met with people shaking their head. "Bummer."

"My go," Shawn announced repeating what had been done by Mikael and Precious.

As the machine whirred, he saw a flash of indigo. But he was unable to react as he was immediately dragged away by an excited Kazuna. Shawn gulped in dismay, while Marnie, who was watching this interaction take place, snickered with delight.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Marlene: It's about time she stopped talking to me!

Shawn: This can't be good...

Kazuna: Oh my God, I'm so excited to be with someone else for a change! Marnie was great and all but she really wasn't fun. I can totally see Shawnie being so much more fun. Oh, Shawnie is my nickname for him. Hey, wait! That rhymes! Marnie, Shawnie, Marnie, Shawnie, Mar-

* * *

Jordan and Kevin were back at the top of the ladder. Kevin gulped, nervous as he had already fallen. Jordan noticed this and sighed.

"Hop on," she muttered.

"All right," Kevin replied before realizing something. "Wait you can speak?!"

Jordan shrugged before gesturing towards her back. Kevin, not wanting to pry any further, nodded and climbed onto her back. They both started to walk across the tightrope, and they struggled a lot. Just at the end, the two of them tripped. Kevin landed bumpily on the platform, but Jordan. She was struggling to hold on to the platform. Once Kevin realized what was happening, he quickly grabbed her wrists and attempted to pull her up. Luckily, he was strong enough to pull her up and they were both able to progress pretty easily.

As soon as they made it across, Maddy and Amel made it to the top, but since the two of them weren't the most athletic, they decide to stop for a bit. Chris could already see the viewers yelling at the two knowing it was a race.

* * *

 **Current Positions:**

 **Rope Ladder:**

 **Tightrope:** Maddy, Amel.

 **Water Slide:** Jordan, Kevin.

 **Pinball Machine:** Marlene, Nikolai, Precious.

 **Canoe Ride:** Mikael, Tori, Shawn, Kazuna.

 **Footrace:** Ayden, Patey

 **Finish:** Lila, Chloe.

* * *

Back at the finish line, Chloe was thinking about what to do. She was currently sitting in the mess hall. Her plans had completely flunked, two people already had a bad opinion about her and her only friend had been placed on a different team.

"Come on Chloe, think!" she yelled to herself, frustrated.

"Think about what?" asked Lila, walking over to her. She was clutching a fruit smoothie.

"Thinking about how to keep our friendship even though we're on different teams," Chloe lied.

"Aw, that's so sweet! But you don't have to worry about me," Lila reassured her.

"Great!" she grimaced.

"Do you hear footsteps?" Lila asked suddenly.

"What, no? Granted it's been difficult hearing anything. Do you hear the rattling of drums or is it just me?"

Lila stared at her blankly. Chloe sighed before grabbing her arm and bringing her outside, where they met Chris.

"Have you been standing here the whole time?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"What, no! I was getting my makeup done." Chris replied.

"Then why are you here now?" asked Lila.

"Hello? Reality TV? Cameras filming at every minute? Ayden and Patey should be here any second now." Chris said.

"Oh right," Lila muttered sheepishly.

Ayden groaned. "Is it necessary for you to walk at the exact same pace as me?"

Patey grinned at him. "Sorry babe, but I don't feel like running."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: I can already hear the gay guys going 'Oh you're so stupid, go out with him he's hot.' and I agree. He is hot but he's also annoying as f***. And those people who are saying 'You dumb-ass, get him on your side. He'll be your soldier!' I hear what you're saying. But how do you expect me to put up with him for three months!

* * *

"If you don't feel like running, then I do." Ayden retorted running off.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Patey smirked, licking his lips and chasing after him.

They both ended up reaching the end at about the same time. Although it still did take them forever.

"Ayden and Patey, well done on getting third and fourth respectfully."

"Please, you gotta get me away from him," Ayden begged.

"Although I wish I couldn't, Ayden will be on the Divine Dolphins with Lila while Patey joins Chloe on the Soaring Eagles."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: YES!

Patey: NO! Ah well, I'll live.

* * *

While the four of them chilled, another group of four were casually making their way along the river. But only one of them were talking.

"So, he gave the other third for free! Wild right?" Kazuna jabbered to Shawn.

"Very," Shawn yawned.

"Shawnie you're the best!"

"I wish to hit her over the head with my paddle," Mikael hissed.

At this, Tori laughed but soon stopped once he realized that Mikael wasn't joking.

"Ha... let's just make it to the mainland. Which is right there!"

Some other contestants were also ready to hit the waters. When Jordan and Kevin hit the end of the slide, they were pushed by Precious, Marnie and Nikolai to push the button. The three of them really didn't want to spend any more time behind. Jordan pressed the button first and a purple ball rolled down to her. She looked around and spotted Nikolai with his purple ball in his hand. They headed towards the purple canoe, ready to catch up.

Meanwhile, Kevin had pressed the button as well, and he was met with a yellow ball. Precious grinned with delight, and she was excited to show him something.

"Behold, while I was waiting for the recipient of the other yellow ball, I was able to manufacture an engine! I upgraded this old canoe into a basic motorboat!" Precious she presented, giddy with delight.

"That's amazing!" Shawn replied in shock.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Shawn: Precious is so smart!

Nikolai: Jordan is pretty cool. There's something soothing about her silence, it's not like Mikael's creepy silence.

Jordan: *She gestured a thumbs up*

Marnie: I'm going to scream. I'm the last person here! Maddy hasn't been here yet though. I swear if she gets the black ball I'm going to cry.

* * *

Speaking of Madison, she and Amel were attempting the tightropes again. And by again, I mean the first time.

"It's weird how we haven't tried this yet? I think I should be fine, my experience from my "Doing Makeup at a Circus!" should help." Maddy said to Amel, who as usual was sidetracked.

"Breasts..."

"Um, okay why don't you go first?" Maddy said, definitely uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Madison: Is the sweater I'm wearing see-through?

* * *

Amel walked across the tightrope pretty flawlessly, and Maddy was amazed!

"Woah well done! How'd you learn how to do that?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: It's easy running across a thin object. I've had experience from running down fences. Apparently, girls don't appreciate a guy staring at them through their window on their fence! Who would've thought!

* * *

"Alright, my turn!" Maddy said, anxious. But she was able to make it across. The two both slid down the water slide, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

 **Current Positions:**

 **Rope Ladder:**

 **Tightrope:**

 **Water Slide:** Maddy, Amel.

 **Pinball Machine:** Marlene.

 **Canoe Ride:** Nikolai, Jordan, Precious, Kevin.

 **Footrace:** Mikael, Tori, Shawn, Kazuna.

 **Finish:** Lila, Chloe, Ayden, Patey.

* * *

Things were heating up again. The four who had already finished watching a recording of the people who were running the footrace.

"How the hell is she able to talk and run that quick at the same time?" Chloe wondered out loud, referring to Kazuna.

"What's more impressing is that Shawn is at the same pace as her?" commented Ayden.

The two of them were running and were nearing the end. Kazuna was still chattering into Shawn's ears and it was a miracle that they hadn't started to bleed yet. Fortunately, he was able to see the finish line ahead of him, but Kazuna hadn't yet. She instead was too occupied with her talking. Shawn noticed this and knew what he had to do. He began to sprint towards the end, surprising Kazuna.

"Heyyy, where are you goi- oh wait, we're already at the end?" Kazuna said, realizing what was happening. "Time sure does fly! Ooooh, new friends!"

The two of them both ran past the finish line, where like last time, Chris was standing.

"Well done you two on not getting booted off yet! Shawn, you'll be joining the Divine Dolphins and Kazuna, you'll be on the Soaring Eagles," he announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Shawn: Kazuna isn't that bad... I'm just glad I'm not on her team.

* * *

"Come on Shawnie, let's go meet up with everyone." Kazuna chirruped.

"Shawnie-?" Shawn pondered but was interrupted as Kazuna dragged him towards the others.

The two walked into the control room, where the other four were discussing the proceedings. Or rather, debating...

"You're a f***ing idiot if you think Mikael will be Tori!" yelled Chloe at Ayden!

"Please, here they come now." Ayden scoffed.

Tori was keeping up a good pace, as they came on screen, but Mikael was no-where to be seen. Tori was pretty confident that he would be able to beat Mikael. As he swerved around the final turn, he sprinted to the end of the track. Where...

Mikael was standing next to Chris! Tori blinked in surprise.

"Uh, wh- what ?!" he asked shocked.

"Shortcut," Mikael answered blatantly, but secretly he enjoyed the ruckus he was causing.

"Yeah, dude got here before Kazuna and Shawn too. Have no idea how, but I'm going to allow it." Chris replied, bending the rules as usual. "And on that note, Mikael is on the Divine Dolphins and Tori. You'll be joining the Soaring Eagles."

While Chris was talking, Chloe, Ayden and all the other contestants were exiting the control room.

"I don't believe it!" Chloe complained, throwing her hands into the air.

"I didn't even notice him," Kazuna commented, Patey and Lila, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Try and be a little more observant before you make a claim," Ayden said cockily, causing Chloe to growl with anger. Mikael watched this take place, amused.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Mikael: Am I mad they were betting on me? Nah, I'm more surprised they remembered me!

* * *

While they were talking, a heated race was taking place on the waters. Although Jordan and Nikolai were more athletic than Precious and Kevin, the latter two were whizzing along on their speed-canoe.

"Impressive!" Nikolai panted to the yellow team, as they were neck and neck. Jordan nodded her head in agreement.

"Umm, Precious? We're going awfully fast." Kevin trembled. "Can we slow down?"

"Aw shucks!" Precious 'cursed'. "I forgot to add breaks!"

Realizing what this meant, Kevin and Precious started yelling in fear as their canoe went haywire. As they were being catapulted around, Nikolai and Jordan looked at them in alarm. Well, they looked until the yellow canoe crashed into theirs, bringing all four teens along for a rocky trip.

* * *

"About time!" Marnie said to Maddy when she and Amel came out of the slide. "How many times did you fall?"

"Only twice!" Maddy said sheepishly.

"Suckers! I mean hot suckers!" Amel yelled at the two girls as he hopped into the black canoe. The girls looked at him in shock as he started to row away.

"I do now suck!" Marnie yelled enraged, slamming the button for Maddy.

"Careful, we might get demonetized!" Maddy warned. Marnie stared at her blankly.

"Oh, wait this isn't ITube!"

"Come on!" Marnie cried, pushing the indigo ball into her hand and pulling her into the canoe causing her to yelp in surprise.

* * *

Back with the safe campers, another discussion was taking place. But between a stranger pair.

"I agree," Ayden said smiling. "Sometimes being blunt is the best approach."

The person Ayden was talking to widened his eyes. "I rarely meet people who agree with me about that!" Mikael said in shock.

But their conversation was cut short by another person.

"What are you two fine guys talking about here," Patey charmed while winking. Ayden grew red while Mikael slowly walked away from the two.

"I'll leave you two to it," Mikael said, heading towards an empty table.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Ayden: Screw Patey! I'm trying to get numbers on my side but he has to butt in like that.

Suddenly Patey barged into the confessional.

Patey: Did someone say butt.

Ayden: Get out.

* * *

Chloe sighed to herself. She had sent Lila away with Kazuna to go talk to Tori, as the latter was giving her a headache. She was growing bored, as she had been waiting around with nothing to do for the last hour or so. She noticed Shawn walking towards her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Shawn asked.

"You're going to anyways," Chloe said in return. And that he did.

"Missing someone?" Shawn asked.

"I thought she would just ditch her with Tori, not stay and talk!" Chloe half-yelled, referring to Kazuna.

"Yeah... she's just too nice." Shawn sighed with happiness, which Chloe noticed was suspicious. But before she could call him out, Ayden yelled something and everyone started heading to the finish line.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Lila: * Blushing a deep red * Kazuna started telling me a lot of things. I don't want to go into it in detail, but Shawn's name, my name and chains, whips and moaning were all words that were mentioned.

Chloe: I think someone has a little crush. Time to exploit that!

Kazuna: * Giggling * Come on, a girl has to have fun some way!

* * *

Jordan, Precious, Kevin and Nikolai all had landed in a heap on the beach. They were all soaked again and covered in sand. Precious groaned as she rose up off the floor. One by one, all four of them were up and panting.

"Maybe I shouldn't invent anything in a rush again," Precious mumbled.

"I agree with you on that," Nikolai said, smiling.

After the four of them rested, they started to run the last part of the course. It was close between one team. But one person was pulling ahead on that team. Jordan pulled around the corner and started sprinting towards the end. Because she hadn't spoken as much as Niko, he was lagging behind slightly while Jordan finished first.

"Jordan, Divine Dolphins and Nikolai, Soaring Eagles," Chris said quickly, as he was able to see Kevin just turning the corner.

"Well done Jordan!" Tori cheered but stopped when he realized she was glaring at him.

Meanwhile, with Kevin, he was making his way across pretty quick. He was above average at sports, so it wasn't that difficult for him. But what he wasn't expecting was Precious.

Precious had crafted a set of booster shoes from the parts of the engine, but once again had forgotten to put breaks on it. She screamed in fright as she rocketed past everything, contemplating whether it was worth it or not. She did start later because of the shoes, but she already was terrible at sports so they cancelled out. What didn't cancel out was her hurtling at full speed towards the end.

Kevin was just a couple of meters away from the end but was run over by Precious. The two of them yelled as they crossed the finish line. They crash landed at the end, in a huge puff of smoke.

"Woah..." Chris said speechless. "I don't know what happened but that was awesome! Precious, Divine Dolphins and Kevin, Soaring Eagles. Now go about your day."

Some went back to the mess hall, while others glared at the host, helping the two contestants.

"Host of the year," Mikael said, going towards the cameras to watch the last three.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Jordan: * She made the sound of an explosion *

Kevin: Ow!

Precious: Note to self, put breaks on inventions.

* * *

The canoe ride for the three was calm but competitive. None of them wanted to be the first to go home. Marnie wanted to make her Mom proud, Maddy needed the publicity and Amel hadn't found a girlfriend yet!

When they hit the land, things were hectic. Amel and Marnie were much faster than Maddy. They were nearing the end of the race and Maddy was as sure as gone.

"I am NOT losing my friends today!" Marnie thought to herself, before turning to Amel.

She deliberately fell landing on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Amel cursed before looking at something no gentleman should ever stare at. But he was no gentleman. He collapsed to the ground with a nosebleed.

Marnie smirked getting off of him, as soon as she did, Maddy ran up to her.

"Am I too late- Oh my God! What happened to Amel!" Maddy yelled in shock.

"I'm not sure, he randomly fell. I tried to wake him up but it was useless. Let's leave him here." Marnie lied, getting ready to run!

"We can't do that." Maddy protested and made an attempt to pick him up, but fell to the ground instead.

"You go on, I'll handle him" Marnie sighed. Maddy nodded, trusting her and ran off. Marnie waited for a few minutes before running after her, leaving Amel.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

Marlene: I am not dealing with Amel! One point to us girls.

* * *

Maddy successfully crossed the finish lines and fell to the ground with a laugh. Soon after, Marnie crossed too, smiling at all the contestants.

"Well done to you two for being the worst contestants to still be in the game. Madison, join the Divine Dolphin and Marlene. You will now be part of the Soaring Eagles." Chris said.

A short while after Amel appeared, and many cringed at sight of his bloody face. He crossed the finish line but knew what was coming.

"Unfortunately, Amel, you're the last one here. And now we can start the elimination ceremony.

The scene had completely changed. It was now dusk and all fifteen campers were gathered by the campfire. In the back sat Chloe, Lila, Shawn, Kazuna, Kevin, Precious, Jordan and Tori. In the front sat, Maddy, Marnie, Amel, Patey, Ayden, Nikolai and Mikael.

* * *

"Welcome to your first ever campfire ceremony and the only one which will have every single one of you here," Chris announced.

"It's not going to be a shocker who's eliminated, but it saves having to explain it twice for each team." he continued.

"Marshmallows are going to

.

.

.

.

Lila

.

.

.

Chloe

.

.

.

Ayden

.

.

.

Patey

.

.

.

Mikael

.

.

.

Shawn.

.

.

.

Kazuna

.

.

.

Tori

.

.

.

Jordan

.

.

.

Nikolai

.

.

.

Precious

.

.

.

Kevin

.

.

.

Maddy

.

.

.

and Marnie.

Sorry Amel, you're out. But first, we're going to play your audition tape."

* * *

The camera started rolling in a stone house. Amel is sitting there, nervous.

"Come on Amel, you can do it. Think of all those fine-ass asses that'll be there!" A voice said off-camera.

"Ugh fine. I'm Amel, and I'm here to audition for this show or whatever. I'm looking for a girl and money would be nice on top of that. I'll do anything, but swim."

"Yeah, poor Amel-ia has been scared of water ever since his 'best friend' drowned. He was definitely gay for him," the voice mocked.

Amel, close to tears now went to say something but the camera went to static.

* * *

The campers were shocked. They hadn't expected that to happen. Amel was again close to tears.

"Oh s***," Chloe said, not caring about all the arguments she had had. Maddy got up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Amel, you don't need him or any other toxic friends you may have. You have us now!"

"Yeah! And you don't need any woman to tell you what to do! And don't let his homophobia get to you." Patey chimed in.

"You are a strong independent person who doesn't need anyone!" Maddy continued.

"Cute and all, but it's time to go! On the Boot-Of-Shame"

"Do mean boat?" asked Ayden, confused.

"Nope!"

* * *

Amel was standing in front of a big brown shoe, which was positioned ready to literally kick him off the island.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Arnold you're a piece of sh****************!" he yelled as he got kicked.

"That's it from us. What'll happen next time? Will Maddy find out the real cause of Amel's elimination? Will Chloe rope Shawn into an alliance. Will Tori make it up to Jordan? Find out next time on Total" Drama: Inferno Island!"

* * *

 **Votes**

 **1\. Lila**

 **2\. Chloe**

 **3\. Ayden**

 **4\. Patey**

 **5\. Mikael**

 **6\. Shawn**

 **7\. Kazuna**

 **8\. Tori**

 **9\. Jordan**

 **10\. Nikolai**

 **11\. Precious**

 **12\. Amel**

 **13\. Maddy**

 **14\. Marnie.**

 _ **15\. Amel**_

* * *

 **Reason For Elimination**

 **Amel is my own character, so in my opinion, it was only fair to eliminate him first. I was struggling to decide whether to eliminate him or Maddy first** **but decided to keep Maddy to act as a peace-keeper. And it can be seen from this chapter alone that a pacifist is needed and to allow all other characters to develop, they needed to stay longer. The only time I sympathized with Amel is when I wrote his audition tape. I'm glad I included a character to symbolize that Amel had a rough childhood and was bullied as a result.**

* * *

 **Teams and Elimination Order.**

Divine Dolphins: Jordan, Madison, Mikael, Precious, Shawn, Lila and Ayden

Soaring Eagles: Tori, Chloe, Kevin, Kazuna, Nikolai, Marlene, Patey.

Elimination Order:

16\. Amel Zarden (The Perverted Slacker)

* * *

 **Males:**

Amel Zarden by SpaceZodiac

Kevin Conner by prestoncampbell2001

Ayden Abernathy by hyperborea

Patey Simmons by surviveiskey

Nikolai Ivanov by Katastic Writer

Mikael Hakala by Mikael the War Cougar

Shawn Campbell by WhatIsThisHeat

Tori Grant by Eternos137

 **Females:**

Madison Innis by SpaceZodiac

Kazuna Hashinato by SpaceZodiac

Lila Monroke by Annoyingalarmclock

Chloe Broderick by ninjedi

Jordan Gronowski by JackHammerMan

Precious Duggins by 0 Green-Eyed Goon 0

Marlene Innis by therealchilddumbphin

* * *

 **It took me way too long to get this out. I've been focusing on school work lately but didn't mean to just drop this completely! I do have one complaint to all the readers, none of you yelled at me! If you do think I'm taking too long with a chapter, feel free to drop into my PMs and yell at me to start working on the story. It lets me know that you're still interested! The main reason I buckled down to continue writing is that ninjedi pm-ed me about it.**

 **Finally, a couple of questions;**

 **1\. Thoughts about Amel?**

 **2\. Opinion on this chapter?**

 **3\. Anything I can do to make this book better?**

 **4\. Favourite/Least favourite characters if you have one yet?**

 **5\. Who do you think will go home next?**

 **6\. Any character that you feel isn't getting enough screentime?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Currently unedited.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Space signing out~~~~**

.


End file.
